The Tea Scene
by esompthin
Summary: Just a short rewrite for homework. In Gatsby's POV.


This is something I had to do for my English class. We re-wrote the scene where Gatsby and Daisy meet again at Nick's house, but we wrote it in a different POV. I picked Gatsby's POV. So, here ya go. Tell me what you think.

* * *

(Gatsby's POV)

Rain thunders down around Nick's small cabin. Each second more I stand here, I get more and more soaked.

'_This is a bad idea.'_ I think. And yet, with a shaking hand, I knock on the door lightly, so lightly that perhaps they might not hear. It wouldn't be_ that _much of a shame if I just… couldn't make it. Nick would understand.

With the deed done, my hand hangs frozen in the air. Drat. What do I do with my hands? I could, just, maybe, clasp them behind my back? No. That's far too proper for a casual tea party. Should I rest them on my hips? No. No. No one stands like that. Oh, Lord. Will Daisy come to the door? What will she think? If only the rain could be fixed with a big enough wallet.

The doorknob is starting to turn.

_Hands, hands, hands-_

As the door opens my fists find themselves shoved aggressively into the pockets of my coat. I'm expecting to see Daisy standing before me. I let out a huff of annoyance when the homeowner is the one who answered the door. Nick will have to forgive me if I glare.

I step past him, determined. I walk into the room. Knowing I won't be able to walk clearly if my eyes landed on her, I don't look up until I'm rested against the wall. My hands refuse to come out of their new home. I know I probably look stiff. So I cross my ankles and lean against the mantle. That's better. Relaxed. Yes. That's what I am.

When my eyes dart up to Daisy's my breath hitches unexpectedly. I try to say something, but it just comes out as a gag. I cough, and try to ignore the burn under my skin as Daisy tries to not laugh.

"I certainly am awfully glad to see you again." Her voice sounds far better than just the memories.

Nick walks in then. I advert my eyes from Daisy for a moment. "We've met before." Daisy knows this. Nick knows this. Who, per say, am I talking to? I try to laugh to fill in the empty space; to cover up my redundant statement. I tilt my head slightly, deciding laughter is more painful than silence. Just then, a clock that I never noticed was there jumped off the mantle. Quick hand-eye coordination from the war is what caught that clock – albeit, with trembling fingers.

I place it back delicately, trying to not make more of a fool of myself. I turn to Nick and mumble a quiet, "I'm sorry… about the clock."

His face is a crimson as mine felt. "It's an old clock." He tells me.

I nod and try to think of some conversation to fill the empty room.

Daisy, bless Daisy, does what I've failed. "We haven't met for many years."

"Five years next November." I state automatically. The cousins blink at me with mutual expressions of shock. They must have lost count at some point.

Nick, wide-eyed and fumbling, suggests we have a bit of tea and snacks. Daisy and my neighbor were about to head to the kitchen to make some, when the demoniac Finn I had left to assist us entered.

While cups and cakes are passed around, I find a comfortable spot away from the clock. I camouflage myself against a dark wall, nursing a cup of tea and my ego. My eyes shift from one cousin to another, carefully watching their exchanges. They seem so at ease with each other. How come when I am added to the mix there is an air of unfamiliarity?

Nick says something quickly about a need to go. Where could he possibly need to go? This is his house! I somehow manage to place the cup down without breaking it as I race after Nick.

"Where are you going?" I ask him calmly as I grip his arm, to keep him locked in place.

"I'll be back." He says evasively.

Back? Back doesn't tell me where or when. Back just promises a return. Back doesn't promise this plan flowing smoothly, or heaven forbid, Daisy liking me. No. Back won't do at all. Here. Here will work.

I glance at Daisy, who's staring at us with a slightly agape mouth. My fingers uncurl from Nick's sleeve. I pat the wrinkles away gently. "I've-" Daisy cocks her head slightly to the side, my eyes drag up to Nick's pleadingly, "got to speak to you before you go."

He leads me into the kitchen; my feet only stumble slightly as we leave. He turns on me as I feel my heart pounding against my temple. "Oh God!" I rake my hands through my hair, trying to think of something, anything that could make this better. Maybe I should just leave. Make an excuse, like Nick. It's not my house. I have no obligation to stay.

"What's the matter?" Nick says innocently.

I stare at him in shock; glancing back down the hall to be sure Daisy hadn't followed. "This is a terrible mistake," I said my voice full of emotion. Shaking my head slightly I repeat, "a terrible, terrible, mistake."

"You're just embarrassed, that's all."

_I don't _get_ embarrassed._

"Daisy's embarrassed too."

My eyes snap up to meet his. My mind is racing with the news. Daisy's embarrassed? To be embarrassed, first you have to care. She has to care about something. About me. It doesn't seem realistic. I hear myself ask, just barely above a whisper, "She's embarrassed?"

"Just as much as you are."

* * *

The scene goes on a little longer, but I didn't want to write anymore.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
